Mariposas
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Sobre esas extrañas intrusas que invaden el interior de Aomine Daiki y su batalla para exterminarlas, sin saber que su eterno rival las lleva consigo igual. [ Reto: "¡Que idiota te hace el amor!" ]


¡Espero les guste! :)

* * *

 _Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto de Cumpleaños: "¡Que idiota te hace el amor!" del Foro Kurobas en Español._

* * *

 **"Mariposas."**

Hace unos meses que comenzo todo esto... Hace unos meses que se sentía así...

No sabe exactamente en qué sonrisa suya fue que ocurrió pero, si sabe que ya no puede seguir así...

¡Tiene que acabar con esos mugres bichos que revolotean en su interior, cada vez que el Bakagami anda cerca de sí!

Cada vez que sonríe, cada vez que se atacan con algún insulto entre ellos. Cada vez que no entiende ingenuo como es, el doble sentido de las palabras y por consecuencia, cada vez que sus estúpidas cejas partidas se alzan buscando entenderlas y mejor aún, cada vez que si las entiende volviendo sus mejillas tan bruscamente del color de su cabello. Esas mejillas que se inflan cada vez que se atasca con un sin fin de hamburguesas, esas malnacidas mariposas no lo dejan en paz...

-¡Joder, que no soy una tonta colegiala enamorada! - se grita así mismo y una voz en su interior le responde. - _"De acuerdo pero si estás enamorado..._ "

De mala gana acepta sus sentimientos por ese tonto pelirrojo pero al mismo tiempo, se resigna.

No puede perder al único rival de su nivel, que le ha devuelto el sentido al baloncesto. No puede perder esa especie de amistad que tienen. No puede perder los one vs one, las tardes de videojuegos y la comida que prepara Kagami, que aunque nunca lo diga le gusta mucho.

-" _Aomine Daiki se ha rendido_." - escuchó de nuevo a la voz en su cabeza...

-¿Yo rendirme? ¡Nunca! - se incorpora veloz en su cama, con el ceño fruncido. Toma su teléfono y procede a enviarle un mensaje al causante de su intranquilidad.

" _Entonces a las 6, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. No llegues tarde o me largo Aho_ ", sonrió ante la respuesta.

- _No sé cómo te voy a meter las mariposas en el estómago, si por la boca o por el culo pero de que te enamoro, te enamoro Taiga_... - se apresuró a cambiarse y buscar su maleta para partir a su encuentro, las "invade-cuerpos" comenzaron a fastidiar pero ya se encargaría después de anestesiarlas.

Sin tan sólo supiera que otras mariposas pero de la misma especie, causaban estragos en el interior de su pelirrojo objetivo por la emoción de su encuentro...

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó su misión, sólo dos semanas y ya se daba tumbos contra la pared de su habitación. Esto sería más complicado de lo que creyó en un principio. No es que estuviera sorprendido, al final era de esperarse de su objetivo...

¡El tonto del Bakagami era tan despistado e ingenuo que no había notado ninguna de sus claras intenciones hacia él!

-Es que era obvio. - sí, muy obvio, esto ocurriría pero eso no implicaba que no se enojara por ello.

No noto sus buenas maneras de saludarlo, su buena forma de decirle que ya no era tan mal jugador. Tampoco noto que no llamo emo al emo ese que tiene de hermano cuando el individuo se apareció como por arte de magia en el parque durante su acostumbrado one vs one de los jueves, ósea ayer.

Hoy, aunque batalló consigo mismo logró enviar el mensaje que apenas y consiguió teclear. La respuesta no fue lo que esperaba.

Kagami quien casi muto volviéndose un humanoide color rojizo completamente, por causa del mencionado mensaje y a ignorancia del moreno, llegó a la conclusión de que algo ocurrió con el móvil del de Touo, así que respondió:

 _De: Bakagami._

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque tienes el teléfono del imbécil de Aomine? -_-_

Una vena se le hinchó en su ceja izquierda, y sin poder evitarlo respondió que el imbécil era otro y que se pudriera, y olvidara lo anterior. ¡Joder, que sólo le había dicho que esperaba haya tenido un buen día y que si quería ir al cine mañana! ¿Tan raro se había leído el mensaje? ¿Tecleo mal las palabras, acaso?

Al final, el pelirrojo había respondido que le agradaba la idea del cine, así que quedaron de verse al día siguiente en dicho lugar. Aunque se encontraba de mejor humor algo le decía que si Kagami no notó nada ayer, no notó nada hoy, tal vez no lo haría mañana...

* * *

Al día siguiente, comenzó arreglarse con anticipación y aunque se sentía estúpido, no podía dejar de sonreír pensando en su cita.

-¡Maldición! - se regañó a sí mismo, tenía que evitar esa palabra ya que las haría despertar. -"¿A quiénes?" - se preguntarán.

¡A las estúpidas mariposas! Mugrientos bichos que habían anidado en su interior y no lo dejaban en paz cuando pensaba, veía, oía, hablaba o estaba cerca del pelirrojo, siempre estaban ahí jodiéndolo a más no poder ya que las únicas que podían detenerlas eran ellas mismas. Claro, tenían que ser suyas las malditas.

Al llegar al cine, respiro profundamente para normalizarse. Diviso rápidamente donde se encontraba Kagami, sonrió como auto-reflejo al mirarlo, se acercó a paso calmo hacia él. Se veía bien, bastaaante bien y... Y no estaba solo.

-¡Qué diablos! - se quejó en voz alta, obteniendo de paso miradas de reproches de algunos padres que llevaban a sus hijos de paseo, los ignoro y viendo como el de Seirin se alejaba de sus acompañantes se acercó a paso cansino donde estos. Realmente se había desanimado por no encontrarse a solas con Kagami.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? - los mencionados voltearon a verle al reconocer su voz.

-¡Aominecchi, eres tan cruel~! A mí, si me alegra verte. - lloriqueo el rubio con un puchero en el rostro, la pelirrosa por su parte solo lo miro un momento con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dai-chan. - toda la mañana se la pasó evitándola para que no lo interrogara sobre a donde iría en la tarde y resulta que ya sabía. Una lengua burlona le saludó como respuesta para que enseguida la chica volviera con su labor de afecto hacia el tercero de los auto-invitados que ahí estaban, Kuroko a quien sólo notó porque lo tenían apresado entre sus brazos. Al parecer el peliceleste también acababa de llegar, o de ser notado.

-Aomine-kun, parece que Kagami-kun no entendió que era una cita, entre ustedes dos. - la mirada inexpresiva de su amigo lo tomó por sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había liberado de la pelirrosa, quien ahora platicaba con Kise sobre qué película mirar. Y el pelirrojo todavía no regresaba de donde sea que haya ido.

-Cállate Tetsu, no sé de qué hablas...

-Aomine-kun, te gusta Kagami-kun. No sé a qué cosas "raras" se refiere Kagami-kun que has estado haciendo, pero sí sé que las nota y que lo ponen de buen humor. Ayer creyó que les hacían una broma a los dos, que alguien había tomado tu teléfono y envío ese mensaje, esa fue su conclusión al no creer que de la nada lo invitarás a salir. Luego acepto, pero enseguida se cuestionó, pensó de más y me invitó, cuando iba a declinar, Kise-kun apareció. Él acepto y enseguida le dijo a Momoi-san. - estaba pasmado, no sabía si por verse descubierto por su antigua sombra, o por lo directo que estaba siendo este al decirle todo esto.

-Aomine-kun, ustedes se parecen mucho. Así como le he dicho estas cosas de frente. Así tiene que hablar con Kagami-kun. - ojos celestes y zafiros se encontraban fijos entre si, en el interior del moreno los aleteos aquí y allá no se detenían por causa de las palabras del más bajo. -Ya hiciste los actos, ahora las palabras...

-¡Imbécil, llegas tarde! - el as de Seirin apareció con dos perritos calientes que iban desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos en el interior de su boca. -De seguro, te quedaste dormido... - lo remató sin siquiera acercársele si no que, quedándose con el rubio y la pelirrosa para averiguar qué película según, verían por fin.

-Esa es una vil mentira. - habló casi en un susurro, aun así Kuroko se percató de ello. -No me dormí en todo el puto día por él y ahora viene, me ataca y se queda con Kise. - se quejó internamente sin dejar de mirar a Kagami, siempre prefirió no pensar de más y ahora le ocurría seguido...

-Tch, me largo. Ya no quiero nada. - se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del lugar. No hizo caso a ninguno de los llamados de sus amigos, estaba frustrado y ahora, solo quería dormir.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo porque todo lo que hacía para acercarse a Kagami, a su manera, le parecía patético e insuficiente.

Estaba enojado con él por no notar ninguno de sus actos. Aunque Kuroko le dijo que si lo hacía.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago? - sí, odiaba pensar tanto, por ello hablar quedaba descartado. -¡Argh! - se sacudió el cabello con desespero.

Estaba tan enfrascado en su debate metal que no lo escuchó hasta que casi estuvo a su lado...

-Oye imbécil, te estoy llamando para que te detengas, ¿estas sordo o me estabas ignorando? - le dijo un pelirrojo agitado. Tenía el ceño fruncido haciendo que sus cejas casi se volvieran una.

-¿Porque te has largado así? Me traes... Nos traes hasta aquí y luego, sólo te vas. - Kagami seguía recriminándole su accionar. -¿No tú eras él que quería venir al cine?

No lo escucho. En serio, no escucho que lo seguía y peor que lo llamara. Sólo camino y ya. No sabía realmente la causa que llevo a Kagami a seguirlo pero la curiosidad se desvaneció ante las palabras que este le daba, sus pensamientos empezaron a inundar su mente, de nuevo.

- _Me está gritando. Este idiota me está gritando, porque creé que soy un mocoso malcriado. Será tarado, no se trata del cine... No quería el cine_.

-... _Quería verte a ti_. - ¡Rayos! ¿Lo había dicho en voz en alta? La cara sonrojada del pelirrojo, le respondió. Los aleteos estaban pausados. -" _Ya hiciste los actos, ahora las palabras_ " - decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo.

-N-no sé cómo fue ni cuando comenzó, sólo sé que me gustas y no planeo seguir así. Eres tan Bakagami, que no notas nada, eso me gusta pero me irrita a la vez... - sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder pero no desvió su mirada de la rubí.

-E-eh, yo... Tú... poresoestabasraro. - hablo rápido y sin pensar realmente, estaba atorado en quería verte a ti, algo que también sentía pero no sabía cómo responder ahora. Bajo la mirada, el silencio entre ellos aunque eran segundos estos parecían eternos.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿vamos a comer?

-Jajaja, ¿es enserio? Te acabo de decir lo que siento y quieres ir a comer... - realmente le daba igual, Taiga le pudo haber dicho que le gustaba el color fucsia y él estaría igual de feliz, ya que no había sido rechazado.

-Vale, vamos a llenar el agujero negro que tienes de estómago. - se giró tomándolo de la mano.

-Hey, no te metas con mi estómago... - escuchó esa risa tan diferente, la sensación que lo venía acompañando desde un tiempo se alboroto en su interior. No pudo evitar acomodar su mano con la morena que lo sostenía, entrelazando sus dedos a la vez.

-También quería verte. - le dijo con la mirada puesta en esa sonrisa que se marcó aún más.

* * *

Llevaban 20 minutos en silencio, realmente no sabía que decir para romper con ese incómodo momento. Porque era incómodo, no hablaba, así que sólo optaba por engullir una a una las hamburguesas que había ordenado mientras su acompañante lo miraba asombrado y de forma burlona a la vez.

No tenía hambre, eso era lo peor de todo pero es que sólo eso se le había ocurrido tras la confesión del moreno, ir a comer. Así que mientras se le ocurría que decir, trataba inútilmente de aplastar a los cursis bichos que se le habían alborotado en el estómago desde que habían llegado al Maji Burguer con Aomine todavía tomándolo de la mano captando la atención de paso de varios de los presentes en dicho lugar.

Esa sensación se le había hecho normal desde hacía casi un mes, pero ahora sentía como si esas cosas quisieran salirse volando de su interior, se sintió tonto por su pensamiento así que de un enorme mordisco terminó su hamburguesa...

-Doce. - hablo el moreno por fin, aunque el pelirrojo no entendió a qué se refería, su rostro así lo reflejo por ello Aomine sonrió con gracia para luego proseguir.

-Llevas doce hamburguesas Bakagami, ¿a dónde las mandas?

-¡No estés contando lo que me como, maldito Ahomine!

-Tengo que saber cuánto me costarás en las siguientes citas. - el silencio se instaló de nuevo entre los dos, Kagami estaba sonrojado hasta las puntas de sus orejas y Aomine estaba disfrutando de la vista. -Porque, volveremos a salir.

El tigre de Seirin no supo distinguir si eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación, fuera lo que fuera, su respuesta sería siempre si aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Tal vez, yo no quiera salir... - Aomine lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. -P-podemos comer en mi casa.

Ahora el avergonzado era el moreno, no sería la primera vez que el pelirrojo le preparara algo para comer pero si sería la primera vez en que él no se habría auto-invitado sin siquiera avisar con tiempo.

- _Yo queriendo hacer las cosas bien y él con esa cara, ¡por favor Kagami no hagas que te viole!_ \- recriminaba el peliazul en su mente.

Después de que Kagami por fin acabará con sus hamburguesas, menos mal no tenía hambre, partieron al departamento de este. Habían quedado en ver una película, y eso harían.

-¡Shit! Ya no le avise a Kuroko que no volvería, ni siquiera me despedí. - Kagami cayó en cuenta de su descuido pero la risa del moreno lo hizo dimitir. -¿Qué pasa?

-Tetsu sabe que estás conmigo, no sé como pero lo sabe. También exigió fotos, aunque si son esas fotos ya quisiera... - el pelirrojo enarco una de sus cejas, realmente no había entendido lo último que el moreno menciono.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que Kagami interrumpió de nuevo.

-Entonces, estamos saliendo... Uhm, no deberíamos... ¡Ya sabes! - le dijo desviando la mirada, de un peliazul sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos? Bakagami, yo quería llevar las cosas con calma pero si tú quieres, claro hagámoslo... - atrajo al chico por su cintura con su sonrisa depredadora en el rostro lo que causó que enseguida fuera empujado.

-¡Eres un pervertido idiota! Yo me refería a besarnos, creo que d-deberíamos hacerlo... ¡Olvídalo! - siguió intentando quitarse los brazos que lo rodeaban hasta que sucumbió a la mirada profunda de Aomine. Este aprovechó para acercarlo de nueva cuenta a su cuerpo y así acariciar con sus labios los de Kagami. Aomine celebro al ver que el carmín en el rostro de su chico se acentuó, tal vez no era visible en el suyo pero en su interior era un caos. Las mariposas habían huido del estómago, tomando mente y corazón de inmediato.

Profundizó el beso, con un Kagami que a pesar de inexperto siguió su paso, inclusive intentaba ser el que llevara la batuta.

Al separarse, el pelirrojo inicio presuroso el camino que seguían, pero con la mano de Aomine entrelazada a la suya. Realmente quería llegar a su departamento, si lo iba a besar así de nuevo tenía que ser ahí y no en una calle a la vista de todos.

Sin duda esa sensación de aleteos la seguiría experimentado más que nunca pero al menos podría calmarle con su ahora novio, bueno tenía que preguntarle al moreno sobre lo que eran ahora pero realmente creía que ahora lo tendría más cerca de sí.


End file.
